Keep Out
by Euyin
Summary: Todo el mundo está buscando algo. Algunos de ellos quieren abusar de ti. Algunos de ellos quieren ser abusados. Su alma se desarmó pedazo por pedazo y a nadie le importó...—Me abriré el pantalón y te tragarás todo lo que tengo para ti. /DarkFic/ Antes titulado 'sucia'.


**D**isclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: AU, OoC, palabrería vulgar y violencia.

Algo nuevo. Creo que no se había visto algo parecido antes, así que aquí está :3 _**TEMAS MUY FUERTES**_ lean bajo su propio riesgo, a partir de aquí no acepto reclamos.

_**Keep Out  
**_

**By;**

Euyin.

* * *

A veces el dolor es tan grande y tan hiriente que simplemente alguien tenía que pagar por ello. A veces la venganza era a costa de tu propia felicidad, pero el odio te cegaba tanto que no importaba si te vengabas o no, no podrías ser feliz nunca, porque entonces ya llevabas un gran peso sobre los hombros que creías tu responsabilidad, tu culpa.

No importaba como o de quién, sólo necesitabas herir a alguien, sentirte mejor, superior al menos por un instante. porque algo dentro de ti ya estaba roto y ni siquiera el mejor pegamento sería capaz de unirlo nuevamente; tu corazón había comenzado a pudrirse hacia mucho tiempo y la niña linda que antes eras se había convertido en una mujer de ojos apagados y sonrisa falsa, que se mofaba del sufrimiento ajeno como habían hecho con el suyo.

Y no, no eras bonita, en realidad eras hermosa, preciosa y así habías logrado llamar la atención de un pelinegro de ojos oscuros y mirada dura, el mismo que supo llevarte hasta el cielo y luego se encargó personalmente de dejarte caer desde lo más alto. Te marcó de por vida, te marcó como su propiedad y luego te olvidó... pero tu jamás lo olvidaste a él... lo amabas. _Lo amas_.

—_ No se repetirá_— aseguró y luego sonrió con desdén— era todo lo que quería.

Se vistió y te ordenó que hicieras lo mismo.

Él estaba _horrorizado_ detrás de esa segura sonrisa; tenía miedo porque había tenido sexo contigo, con una niña que ni siquiera había _menstruado por primera vez._

¿Te acuerdas de esa mañana? Si, claro que te acuerdas. Jamás olvidarás la forma en que te miró, como te sonrió, lo que te dijo ¡por supuesto que lo recuerdas, Sakura! es la razón por la que pasabas horas llorando en tu habitación, intentando buscar algo malo en ti ¿acaso no eras bonita, no eras suficiente?

No, cariño, simplemente te_ faltaba edad._

Él se mudó junto a su_ familia_ hasta Osaka tiempo después, huyendo de su culpa, de lo que la gente lo acusaría ¿y tu? te tocó soportar todo por él.

Por ti.

_Por ambos_.

No le fue suficiente despreciarte ¿si recuerdas, no? Tus padres, todo lo que tenías, murieron por culpa de él y tu te quedaste sola, abandonada, despreciada por aquellos que se enteraron de lo que había sucedido. Estabas manchada, estabas rota, estabas sola, estabas triste pero él nunca se acercó, nunca volvió a mostrar interés en ti, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de los abusos que sufrías por parte de tus nuevos 'hermanos' los hijos de ese hombre alcohólico y la mujer que se convirtieron en tus tutores.

—_ ¿Es así cómo te lo hacia Fugaku, zorra?_— se burlaban mientras te penetraba, gozando con tu dolor, riéndose de lo inocente que habías sido.

Te quedabas inmóvil, derramando lágrimas mientras hacían con tu cuerpo lo que les daba la gana y tu obedecías a todo, temerosa de que tu nuevo padre también lo hiciera, de que se les uniera a la 'diversión'. Apretabas los ojos con fuerza y te imaginabas que estabas dormida, que era una horrible pesadilla, una de esas que se sienten bien reales pero que no importaba porque ibas a desperar y entonces te encontrarías con mamá y con papá.

A veces, cuando mencionaban a Fugaku mientras te violaban, tus labios se curvaban en una apenas sonrisa, una vacía y sin vida, una que no decía absolutamente nada.

Te embarazaste tres veces y nunca supiste quién de todos era el padre, abortaste el mismo número de veces ¿Puedes sentir las patadas y los puños en tu vientre? Si, la sensación es inolvidable ¿no?

Era inútil que lloraras por las noches, rogando que al despertar todo resultara un mal sueño, porque ni siquiera Dios te escuchaba, él ya no te veía, nadie te veía, tu habías dejado de importarle al mundo y te fuiste rompiendo más y más hasta que no quedó nada de tu esencia, hasta que sólo eras un cuerpo sin alma y deseabas a diario que quien hubiera muerto hubieras sido tu.

Intentaste suicidarte más de cinco veces, pero por desgracia siempre te encontraban con vida ¿es que acaso ni siquiera Dios quería soportarte? Estabas enferma, nunca debiste haberte enamorado de Fugaku Uchiha por eso Dios te había castigado, te merecías todo aquello.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió dejando a un hombre de bata blanca y gafas frente a ti. Le miraste y sonreíste, pero a pesar de los años que habían pasado tu sonrisa continuaba estando vacía.

— Sakura Haruno— te llamó el hombre y tu te sentaste sobre la cama en la que segundos antes habías estado recostada— hoy sales.

Tu cara se iluminó un poco porque finalmente ibas a salir del lugar al que habías estado confinada durante diez años y te pusiste de pie.

El doctor se dio la vuelta y te indicó que lo siguieras, mientras comentaba que ya estabas curada y lo orgulloso que estaba de ti e intentaste parecer más feliz de lo que te sentías y nuevamente te creyeron, todos te creían, sabías mentir porque incluso creyeron que ya estabas curada.

Ese día salías del centro de rehabilitación psiquiátrica de Tokyo, tu hogar. En el que habías vivido durante diez años por cosas estúpidas que tu no tenías la culpa. Ya habías crecido, ya tenías veinticuatro años ¡como pasa el tiempo! Pero... a pesar de los años no habías olvidado nada, todo seguía marcado como tatuajes en tu cabeza, en tu piel. La saliva, los golpes, los gritos, el dolor...

Apretaste los puños y sonreíste otra vez, una sonrisa que daba miedo porque tu rostro nunca mostraba expresiones que no fuesen mentira.

— ¿Tienes pensado a donde ir?— le preguntó el doctor mientras ella caminaba justo detrás de él.

— No, pero... sé a donde no quiero ir— hablo con voz suave— me gustaría irme de aquí, comenzar desde cero.

— Te re-ubicaremos en Osaka, la persona que pagó todo tu tratamiento hace diez años lo pidió así— le dijo el hombre de bata blanca, que ya le tenía bastante confianza a la chica.

Fingiste que no sabías quien había pagado el lugar, un centro de rehabilitación exclusivo en Tokyo, pero lo sabías, por supuesto. Fugaku Uchiha se apiadó de ti cuando se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estabas, de lo loca que te habías vuelto. Sintió lastima e intentó pagarte todo el daño que él había causado.

No servía de nada. Lo odiabas, lo odiabas a él y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ese hombre se convertía en tu enemigo. Su esposa, sus hijos, sus padres, amigos. Todos.

No tienes pensado dejar las cosas así ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD? No. No lo ibas a perdonar, durante diez años habías planeado tu venganza y la ibas a llevar a cabo, si señor.

— Esta es tu maleta, Sakura-chan y el boleto de avión— el hombre le sonrió y ella trato de hacer aparecer una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Fue una sonrisa, pero no fue cálida. — Te deseo mucha suerte ¿vale? Pídele a Dios para que te ayude a llevar una vida llena de amor y paz ¿lo prometes?

— ¡Claro que si, Asuma-san!— exclamaste con algo parecido a emoción en la voz.

Luego de eso te despediste de Asuma y saliste, dispuesta a pudrirte todavía más. En cuanto saliste del edificio miraste hacia atrás, segura de que jamás regresaría a allí.

¿Pedirle a Dios?

Soltaste una risilla casi diabólica, una tan llena de odio y burla que comenzaron a surgir lágrimas de tus ojos, de esas que salen cuando te ríes mucho, cuando ya no te alcanza el aire en los pulmones.

¿Pedirle a Dios? ¿Al mismo que la había abandonado tantos años atrás? ¿El que jamás pudo perdonarle por enamorarse y la había castigado de las formas más crueles posibles? ¿A ese 'Dios? ¡Nunca! Dios la odiaba, la odiaba porque cuando tenía doce años se había enamorado estúpidamente de un hombre de veintiocho porque había hecho el amor con él y había llorado, rogado y pataleado para no permitir que ese hombre se fuese. Porque ese hombre estaba casado y tenía dos hijos ¡por eso la odiaba! ¡POR QUE QUERÍA DESTRUIR UNA FAMILIA CUANDO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA SER INOCENTE!

Pero tu sólo estabas herida, estabas resentida y nadie te entendía. Nadie te entendió nunca, en realidad. Estabas sola y tenías miedo ¿no? anda, busca a los Uchiha y destruyelos a todos, que paguen por todo lo que sufriste. Que Fugaku sufra— murmuró la vocesilla de su cabeza, esa que nunca se callaba.

— ¿D-de verdad?— balbuceó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin notar que la gente a su al rededor la miraba raro, preguntándose por que una chica estaba llorando y hablando sola.

* * *

Esto es sólo como una prueba, si recibo aceptación continúo ¿vale? (: Puede quedarse en un one-shot o continuar, actualizando una vez a la semana, siendo este el primer capitulo ¡pero bah! no me confiaré! es la primera vez que escribo algo rated M así que tengan misericordia de mi :$ (?) jaja okno e,e


End file.
